Piper's Wet Wreck
by Ripred rager
Summary: ONESHOTPiper goes on vacation but gets in a little trouble with Percy to the rescue. Piper tells her dad about her life.
1. Chapter 1

Piper was mad. Her father wanted some family bonding time, which was perfectly fine by Piper, except it was in an abandon beach house by the Pacific Ocean that her dad had fixed up and they were staying for a month. She wanted to go to camp but he didn't  
know about that, so he thought it would be fine, and he wanted to make her happy that she would be skipping school for a month, which would be awesome for any other 16 year old, but she didn't go to school. So it was 1 month less of camp for  
her. Her dad was on the phone ordering pizza, he was trying to act like a normal family, delivering pizza, but they were so far from civilization that it would arrive by helicopter, "so much for normal",Piper thought, but Piper was bored so  
she asked her dad if she could take the jet ski out for a ride, and would come 20 minutes.

Piper turned the jet ski slowly in circles on the clear ocean water trying to make the waves bigger. She rode straight and whipped around hoping to hit the waves at a side angle so she could ramp them harder, but as she pushed the gas harder a rock appeared  
out of nowhere in front of her she was so surprised she did not turn "She was so stupid", Piper thought, She had been avoiding it the whole time but was to busy watching the waves ahead of her that she forgot about it. She didn't have enough time  
to swerve away so she jumped of, trusting her life jacket to keep her afloat, but in her rush she had forgotten her life jacket. She cursed in Greek, she was floating down and the momentum was keeping her from swimming up. She opened her eyes and  
she knew this was the end. Somehow the force of the jet ski crashing had sent her so far under water she couldn't see the top.  
Piper thought of Jason and her friends and decided she had to get back to them and her dad. So she prayed to her mom, Aphrodite, but what could she do even if she responded? So she prayed to the sea god himself, Poseidon after a couple of seconds she  
couldn't hold her breath any longer, no help was coming and she only had a few seconds for a plan. Then she had a plan so crazy she must have been getting woozy, she was going to try to pray to Percy Jackson, but he was only a Demi-god like her so  
she doubted it would work.

She made it quick, just a quick beg for help, and she started to see black spots. Her lungs defied her and she took a breath of salt water and started choking and panicking, then a bright ocean glow surrounded her and she could breath again. Before she  
even opened her eyes she retched all of the water she swallowed out into the ocean but some how she was staying in one place. She looked up and seen her friend an exhausted looking Percy looking at her in concern. "How..." she sputtered not able to  
form a coherent thought of why she was alive.

"I heard your voice in my head asking for help and I sensed you were drowning miles beneath the Pacific Ocean so I tried my hardest to teleport to you,"

"wow,"she thought that was some pretty powerful stuff no wonder he was exhausted

"Where were you at?" She asked.

"In Lubimbi Africa" he replied "almost half way across the world from here it really drained be do that from that far and, hold up this bubble, and this was also my first time doing that."

"Africa! What in the Hades were you doing there?" she asked

"Tyson wanted some imperial gold to try and he found a big slab of it in the bottom ofa lake near there ,but theI was so tired from hauling it up I stayed at a hotel."

Percy yawned and shot the bubble upwards and glided back to the house, the making sure she was ok he called blackjack and left.

Piper checked her watch, it had only been 30 minutes hopefully her dad hadn't noticed, but when she went inside her dad was at the door with a police officer and a worried expression.

"WHERE WERE YOU!", He shouted

"I can explain, please calm down." She laced charm speak into her voice, seeing her dad visibly calm down she took him into the living room.

"Dad" she said, "We need to talk"

* * *

 **If you want another chapter please say so in the reviews. :D**


	2. Author note

Sorry guys it's taking so long I had written another chapter and I was almost done, but when I went to edit it it was gone and it didn't ever come back so I have to start over. ️


	3. Chapter 3

Piper told the police officer that everything was fine, and led her dad into the living room.

"Dad remember those Greek myths we used to read about?"

"Yes why" her dad sounded a little impatient.

"Well... I" suddenly she got real nervous, her words could ruin her dads life, but she needed to tell him, it was his life to.

"I know what happened to mom and it has to do with those myths."

Tristans face changed to surprise then sadness, then curiosity.

She continued "mom didn't want to leave you but she had to, and she was worried the truth would break you."

"You talked to her?" His voice sounded a little jealous, but she couldn't blame him.

"Ya... she was a goddess, Aphrodite to be exact."

"Her dad looked Iike a deer in the head lights, but she knew he believed her because she used a bit of charmspeak.

"So...you...you are one of those demigods."

She never got a chance to answer because her dad started shaking violently, then he clasped onto the carpet."

"DAD!", she knew she shouldn't have told him, he couldn't take it.

She got on her phone and called Jason

"Hello?"

"Jason I need you to come to the beach house, it is an emergency."

"Pipes what's wrong, are you hurt?"

But she had already hung up.

Tristan couldn't believe what he was hearing but then he started to have a splitting head ache and passed out.

—

He was walking toward Janes office, more like running toward her office, she had wrung the emergency bell.

"Jane, what is it?"

She had a grim look on her face that he knew all to well. It was Piper.

"We received a call from a man in a deep voice telling us he kidnapped Piper, and he was going to kill her unless you took a car to Kansas City and waited for him in the old envelope factory."

"Is the car ready?"

"Yes sir"

He ran out of the office and went to his private parking lot, and got into a 2012 mustang that he used when he didn't want to be noticed.

When he arrived at the aging factory he almost screamed, in the parking lot were two giant black dogs, when he took a step back they both rushed forward at him and suddenly all he saw was black, but it felt like he was on a roller coaster in the winter.

He ended up on top of a mountain, the dogs nowhere's to be seen but he heard His daughtersvoice and went running into a nearby cave. He went inside but didn't see or hear Piper anywhere, when he was about to backtrack, but agiant blob fell  
on top of him

and he passed out.

When he came to,he was on one of those meat turners. He had been in one before on the movie "Cavemen Can't Kiss" a romantic comedy where he had played a part where had to be on one of the turners but that time the fire underneath him was fake, this  
time

he could feel the heat all over, the pain was too much and he passed out, but not before he caught a glimpse of what he had recognized then as a giant.

What had it been? 6 days, 7? He couldn't tell. The giant had been telling him all about Greek myths and demigods and how this was actually a trap for Piper, who was a demigod. It has been hard to understand all of this, lots of the myths sounded like  
/Tom's old tales he would tell Tristan in the old cabin. When he told Piper all the stories he always told her that if they were real he wouldn't know what to do and would be broken. That's how he felt now, broken. Monsters came and showed him visions  
/of his daughter the most recent one being like this.

Piper had fallen off a giant bronze flying form that might have been a dragon, she fell on her ankle and probably broke it. Some blond kid came and told her he was going to scout around. But the he could hear banging and thought it was probably that blond  
/guy, apparently his daughter thought so too because she got out her pack and ate some bread looking stuff. And then it looked like she was healed but his fatherly instincts told him she was still in pain. Then he heard a voice that sounded like the  
/blond kid, telling his daughter that it was ok to come up to the metal building that had something about car repair on the side. But how would this kid know she had healed? But apparently Piper didn't think of that Because she went up.

What she seen were giants that kind of resembled that giant that was showing him this vision, but they weren't the that boy, he could see him hanging upside down on a rope. Then he screamed as the giants took his daughter and hung her up by the boy.

Then his vision changed to some black haired scrawny boy with a tool belt. He watched as he spied on the giants probably thinking how to save them then the time fast forwarded as the scrawny kid took out the giants and saved his daughter, he was going  
/to have to think him if he didn't die. The vision ended and the giant flicked him in the head resulting him in passing out.

When he came to he watched his daughter, the blond kid, and the scrawny boy take out his guards. And a thing he recognized as a satyr untied him.

He remembers telling his daughter he was proud and watching her use charmspeak. He tried to doing happy and proud but he was to broken he didn't know how to live anymore or what to do. Then Piper offered him a memory loss drink he gladly drank it but  
/he felt guilty, he was going to forget about Aphrodite and Pipers powers and he would still blame Piper for stealing that BMW.

—

Jason watched as his girlfriend fussed over her dads ice pack, he had arrived as fast as he could and tried to tend to Tristan as best as he could but he seemed to be in a flashback telling Piper this she had visibly calmed down but still insisted on  
/the ice pack.

"Piper" it was Mr. McLean, he was awake.

"Piper I remember that giant and that blond kid with the scar on his lip, and the scrawny kid with the tool belt and..." he was cut off as Piper put her had to her lip and asked him,

"Dad... I'm sorry I should've never told you, I forgot how broke you were I." She was cut of as her dad hugged her and looked at him.

"Thank you kid for saving my daughter."

"She's saved me more times than I can count, Mr. McLean, it's her you should thank" he said.

"Oh of course Piper I thank you too, are a hero, and I'm proud of you, and you are what I pretend to be in my movies, and I love you and no honey I'm not broken."

Jason watched as the two hugged.

* * *

 **Please review, say whatever is on your mind:)**


End file.
